Fireteam Nyx
Way I see it, Erebus is the real precursors. Ya Nyx started out as a team first but we had different trainings and they started immediately; we're like the typical Gods in the myths compared to those Titans. You? Well Hemera is like the demigods of Pantheon. -Lance-135 Fireteam Nyx is the 'sister' team to Erebus and a 'parent' team to Hemera. Unlike their Erebus counterparts Nyx had only received the basic SPARTAN-II training as every other Spartan did. They formed earlier then Erebus, and have been allowed missions earlier as a result of being the control group to Erebus' experimental group. Members Lance-135 Lucy-142 Shiv-127 Diego-024 History At the start of their kidnaping Nyx was introduced to each other unlike their counterparts. They were not conditioned to be competitive, at least not like Erebus was. They endured the normal training of Spartan-IIs, while simultaneously going on missions to quell small-time Insurgent activity. Sebastian Hammond had spared enough time to monitor both teams during their training years, however some would say Hammond's clear interest was solely on Erebus (though Nyx had no idea of them at the time). This would lead to a form of inferiority complex in the team making them try harder then they did before each time. When the Human-Covenant war began Nyx was pulled from Serenity Base to aid in the war effort. A majority of their missions were not documented or just classified as any and all files were not well documented by Hammond. One known fact is much like Erebus' rivalry with Kus 'Munamal, Nyx has a long standing rivalry with the rather intelligent Jiralhanae Dorvaion and his 'Ascended' after the war. It would later be revealed that Dorvaion and Kus 'Munamal had forged an alliance to better their resources and power. The biggest missions they have had is the campaign for Earus where they fought side by side with The Wolf Pack and Fireteam Erebus to liberate the colony. After this they were onboard the Tides of Fortune when the Unity outbreak occurred. On Record Major Missions The Campaign For Earus (May 20, 2555- August 7, 2556) This was a major conflict on the colony of Earus against a post-Covenant faction named The Galactic Pact, led by the enemy of Erebus: Kus 'Munamal. This faction holds nearly all known species as an equal-opportunity faction looking to cause conflict and war. The first operation, Fallen Star, took place five weeks after Pantheon's initial insertion (June 24); it involved taking out the Pact's ships, mainly targeting their retrofitted CSO-class Supercarrier Deliv''erance. The operation with the team contacting the local resistance to aid them in a distraction run to a ship, Erebus and The Wolf Pack boarded and flew to the carrier. During this Nyx and Hemera were on the ground aiding in the fight with the colonists. With the space battle raging above the two Spartan Teams held the line as long as they could with the resistance aid. Once the order came they had to pull out and head for their 'HQ'. Operation Rook would then take place 2 weeks after the strategic success (July 8), but ultimate mission failure of Fallen Star. This operation was meant to retake the main capital of the colony and set up a proper base for the Resistance, Pantheon Squad, and Wolf Pack. The ODSTs start the initial strike followed by the Resistance fighters along with Nyx and Hemera, and Erebus storming the main building of the capital. After facing heavy resistance and losing many Resistance fighters and 3 ODSTs they successfully repelled the Pact's forces and reclaimed the colonies capital. After they successfully completed Rook, they held up in the city taking it back street by street until they had a majority of the colony back under Resistance control. It was around this time (April 15, 2556) Kus 'Munamal personally led a group of spec-ops Sangheili and captured the Resistance's leader, former Earus colony leader Nancy Ekiert and took her back to the ''Deliverance. Erebus would have to preform a single man infiltration, once inside the Supercarrier the lone rescuer must preform a search and rescue to retrieve Nancy and return her safely to Earus' capital. Opting to send in Ezekiel, the rest of the Spartans and ODSTs commenced a pincer attack with them on one side of a major camp under the Supercarrier and the Resistance on the other. Once the battle began Ezekiel used a gravity lift that was sending supplies back and fourth between the colony and the Supercarrier and began his search. After finding her in the prison block they nearly successfully escaped with Ezekiel suffering from a plasma shot to the leg while his shields were down. With enough time in-between operations for Ezekiel to heal (May 6), Pantheon Squad and Wolf Pack received their next directive: Infiltrate the Supercarrier and kill Kus 'Munamal. The squad had gathered the Resistance fighters and led an all out attack on the main camp of The Galactic Pact, combating infantry, ground vehicles, and air units until they reached the gravity lift. Sev ordered all other units to stay behind and along with Erebus proceeded up to the ship. As the Erebus Spartans left the ground field all that stayed provided decent offense. With only a few minor injuries and no deaths, Nyx and Hemera held position with the Wolf Pack and colonists till they witnessed the fleet above retreat and Erebus fall from orbit in their locked down armor. Without their main support it only took about four months (August 7) for the remaining ground forces to be eliminated. Once all the Galactic Pact forces were either killed or captured the major colony of Earus was liberated and J-559 (the planet it is situated on) underwent increased and major colonization and industrialization. Roles Lance-135 The team leader, it has been Lance's duty and responsibility to keep his team alive and together. Unlike Antonio-007 he is not as competitive with his team to the extent that Erebus' leader is Lucy-142 The second in command, Lucy is a hacker/tech specialist. She is also seemingly mute; whether this is actual lack of vocal ability or plain refusal to talk is unknown Shiv-127 Shiv is a sniper by trade. He tries to be friendly but has a personal competition with Ezekiel-072 and is behind by 37 kills Diego-024 Described as the tank, Diego is not afraid to take damage for his fellow Spartans Category:Nyx Category:Erebusverse Category:AshTheReaper001 Category:Extended Universe Category:Expanded Universe Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Fireteam Nyx Category:Original Character